The present disclosure relates to a gas turbine engine, and more particularly to Ceramic Matrix Composites (CMC) components therefor.
The turbine section of a gas turbine engine operates at elevated temperatures in a strenuous, oxidizing type of gas flow environment and is typically manufactured of high temperature superalloys. Turbine rotor modules often include a multiple of rotor disks that may be fastened together by bolts, tie rods and other structures. Each of the rotor disks includes a multiple of shrouded blades which are typically retained through a fir tree slot arrangement. This approach works well with metal alloys, but may be a challenge when the rotor disk is manufactured of a ceramic matrix composite (CMC) material.